


We Make Sweet Music

by Thiocyanate



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blood As Lube, Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Electrocution, Knifeplay, M/M, Painful Sex, Painplay, Pet Names, Restraints, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate
Summary: HAVE YOU SEEN THE TRICKSTER JFCGod I want him. My boi the doc with the new manwhore, Ji-Woon.Doc is taken advantage of in his own map, when a certain someone stops by. Doc is a bit OOC but idc sub!doc ftw!
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor/Ji-Woon Hak | The Trickster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	We Make Sweet Music

Casually walking through Léry’s Memorial Institute, Herman was surprised to find that he was not alone. In his office, laying on top of his desk was a figure resembling a typical man. 

“What the--what are you doing here!? Wait - who are you?” Herman growled

“Ji-Woon is my name” the man responded with a sly grin, fanning a hand of purple-tipped throwing knives.

“Get off my desk!”

“Oh, but what if I don’t want to?”

“Simple, I will torture and kill you” Herman answered dryly.

“Will you now? Will you make me scream? Will you make beautiful music out of my body?” Ji-Woon asked, waving a knife towards the Doctor. 

For once in his life, Herman was speechless. 

“What? Does that not intrigue you? Have you never heard the beauty in the cries of the wounded?” Ji-Woon grinned.

“I...I have. Perhaps we are one in the same, you and I. Although, I fail to see the need to be so, how do I put this,  _ flamboyant _ ”

“Well, my dear, my style is purely my own and it is only fair that someone who is larger than life dresses as so. I know that you cannot understand that, but trust me when I say that”

“I see” Herman said, swallowing dryly “what is it that you do here?”

“What is it that I do? Well, what is it that  _ you  _ do?”

  
“I’m the one asking the questions here!” Herman said through gritted teeth. 

“Really? Can I not ask things in return? Is that not how conversations work, my darling?” Ji-Woon chuckled.

“You are testing my patience” Herman sighed impatiently.

“And?” 

  
“And I’m getting annoyed”

“Not used to being challenged, are you, my dear? Not used to someone not fearing you?”

“Shut up!” Herman yelled, finally snapping.

“That, I am unable to do, darling” Ji-Woon chuckled darkly, sliding off the desk and strutting over to Herman “this wasn’t a very warm welcome”

“You still need to prove yourself to me” Herman retorted. 

“Well” Ji-Woon mused, walking so close to Herman that he was pressing against him “I can do that”

“What are you insinuating?”

“Oh, darling” Ji-Woon purred, fluidly dropping to his knees and running his fingers down Herman’s thigh. Pressing his face against Herman’s crotch, he closed his eyes and sighed, letting Herman feel his hot breath through his dress pants.

“Of course, you’re a slut” Herman sighed.

“I know. But you love it darling, I know you do”

Herman swallowed thickly “perhaps. Show me what you’re actually good at then”

Ji-Woon slowly dragged his fingers over the crotch of Herman’s pants, relishing in the small gasp released by Herman. He undid the zipper with a trained swiftness, grinding his face against Herman’s rapidly hardening member and moaning.

“Whore” Herman groaned

Ji-Woon chuckled, before knocking Herman’s knees out from under him and pinning him to the ground with his body.

“How --!” Herman was cut off with a small knife being stabbed through his coat. It was lodged so deep into the ground that Herman’s wiggling had no effect.

Continuing to straddle the Doctor, Ji-Woon planted knives through his clothing in multiple locations, fully pinning him to the ground.

Ji-Woon laughed as he traced one of his knives up Herman’s thigh, coming dangerously close to his dick.

He relished in how Herman tensed as he pressed the flat side of his blade against the underside of Herman’s cock. 

“Please no…” Herman pleaded

“Oh, yes, that was good. Try it again though, with a little more desperation”

“Please don’t cut...that part of me”

“Hmm...try again. Why don’t you call me ‘sir’?”

“I will not” Herman retaliated

“Wrong answer darling” Ji-Woon chuckled, lightly touching the point of his knife to the underside of his Herman’s dick.

“N-no! No, please,  _ sir! _ ” Herman gasped.

“Oooh yes, I liked that. Music to my ears” Ji-Woon grinned “now your body will make music for me”

Ji-Woon lowered himself to take Herman into his mouth, instantly taking him to the base. He deliberately moaned against him, sending vibrations through Herman’s body.

“Oh!” Herman gasped, pushing his hips up to try and force more pleasure.

“Darling” Ji-Woon mused as he popped off “I already have you in the back of my throat. You’ll get more when you’re good and ready”

Herman shook with anticipation, a shudder running through his entire body. 

“Heh, who’s the whore now?” Ji-Woon chuckled ”you’re so hard for me, I can feel how desperate you are. Go ahead, Herman, moan for me”

“Please Ji-Woon! I need more” Herman grumbled, completely dejected. How long had it been since he’s had another intimate encounter?

“Mmm…” Ji-Woon drawled “do you want my cock inside of you?”

“Gods, yes!” 

“Of course you do honey, let me get you a bit more prepared”

Without warning, Ji-Woon lowered himself to lap at Herman’s hole.

“Ah, shit!” Herman cried out “please!”

Ji-Woon replied by moaning against him and pushing his tongue inside of him. 

“Now! Put it in now!” Herman demanded.

“Are you sure dear? You’re not fully prepared, it may not fit”

“Make it fit!” Herman growled.

“As you wish, sweetheart, as you wish”

Ji-Woon took himself out of his pants, already hard and visibly dripping. 

“Is..that?”

“A piercing? Oh, yes it is darling. Would you like to feel it rubbing your insides?”

“Yes, for the love of The Entity, put it in!”

Ji-Woon lined himself up and pushed himself forward with force. The small amount of saliva was not enough to allow his cock to slide in smoothly, but Ji-Woon didn't hesitate to use force to get what they both wanted.

Herman’s insides burned with pain and he yelled out as he felt more dampness inside of him; he was bleeding from the harshness of Ji-Woon’s thrusts in his unprepared hole. 

Herman lifted his hand as much as he could and let loose a shock, which felt phenomenal through the metal barbell inside of him.

Ji-Woon gasped at the electricity, and then proceeded to moan.

“Fuck, do that again”

Herman proceeded to shock more often and the electricity was heightening both of their pleasure.

Herman was shaking with need and sent another, particularly painful shock through the both of them.

Ji-Woon gasped and growled with an animalistic desire, beginning to pound into Herman at a relentless pace. A few deep thrusts and he finished deep inside of Herman, painting his insides with hot seed.

The burning sensation combined with the heat of Ji-Woon’s spend leaking out of him sent Herman toppling over the edge. His abdominal muscles tensed and rippled with exertion as he tipped his head back and let out an unbridled moan.

Panting, Ji-Woon pulled out, blood and cum leaking out. 

“You could shock me that whole time?” Ji-Woon commented.

“Yes”

“So really, you could have gotten ridden of me, couldn’t you?”

“Yes” Herman said, averting his gaze

“Well, darling” Ji-Woon said, tucking himself away and turning to leave “I look forward to you getting back at me”

“As do I” Herman grinned, and the men shared a knowing look before Ji-Woon turned to leave.

Finally, a man as mad as he was, and not afraid to take what he wanted. Herman had a feeling that this would be the start of an amazing alliance.


End file.
